Developmental sequences of secretory vesicles at surface of disk cell wall in noncellular secretory cavity of gland will be examined by TEM, and to examine the gland surface for a possible porous character in the cuticle and subjacent cell wall by LVSEM. Another objective is to prepare HPC-CS samples for additional immuno studies of substances in glands. Few or no such studies have been done on plant materials.